


Non-stop

by aeoleus



Series: Actions, rather than Words [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is an idiot first and foremost, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Caffeine Addiction, Gen, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does he ever sleep?"<br/>"I think he occasionally makes a whirring noise and then shuts down." </p><p>Alex hasn't left the library in two days. John and Lafayette arrive to drag him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-stop

"Does he ever sleep?" Lafayette asked.

"I think he occasionally makes a whirring noise and then shuts down."

John stared at his boyfriend, who was currently scooting back and forth on a desk chair between his laptop and the printer, carrying stacks of paper. Coffee cups littered his desk area. On a hunch, John looked into the nearest trashcan and rolled his eyes; four empty red bull cans were at the bottom.

Lafayette eyed Alex warily.

"I feel like if I approach him too quickly, he'll get spooked and bite my hand off or something."

"You're probably right." John agreed. "No sudden movements."

They walked towards Alex, who was now hunched over his keyboard and typing furiously.

"Hi, Alex." John said loudly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to no sudden movements?" Lafayette asked. John shrugged. 

Alex jumped about a foot in the air and turned around.

"John!" He said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Ah, well, I was, honey, until I got a phone call from the librarian." John said.

Alex cocked his head, squinting his eyes.

"...Alex?"

"Oh, sorry, trying to focus."

"Anyways, the librarian said something really interesting."

"Oh, did she? Doris and I have a thing, y'know," Alex said, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Yes, I know. She told me if we ever break up, she's next in line. But do you know what Doris said?" John pat Alex's arm. "She said she saw you come in the library yesterday at five am and not leave since then."

"No, I came in here today at five am." Alex said.

"Alex, it's Thursday. Six pm."

Alex's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes, dear." John said, smiling slightly.

Lafayette gathered the trash surrounding Alex's desk.  
"Alex," He said as he picked up yet another energy bar wrapper. "When's the last time you ate something that did not contain caffeine? Or was meant to be eaten as a whole meal?"

Alex smiled sheepishly.  
"I don't remember?" He offered.

Lafayette groaned as he dramatically flung the empty cups and wrappers into the trash.  
" _Petite_ , you must stop this! Eating and sleeping are not _optional_ , they are _required_." 

"I'm fine!" Alex protested. "See, I can go a few days without sleep, it's fine!"

"Oh?" John crossed his arms. "Alex, could you do me a huge favor and walk to the other side of the library and back?"

Alex swallowed and nodded. "Sure," he said slowly. "No problem! Why would it be a problem? I'm totally fine, in fact, I'm great..."

Alex got up from his chair and slowly began to walk, swaying as he did so. After one particularly off balance step, one hand flew to a bookshelf to steady him and the other to his head. He slid to the ground, groaning as he did so. John looked at Laf, who rolled his eyes. They crouched next to Alex.

"Hi, honey," John said cheerfully as he took Alex's wrist to feel his pulse. Erratic and much too fast for sitting on the ground. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuck off, Laurens. I'm getting together with Doris. You're too mean." Alex groaned. John laughed.

"C'mon, you're going home. You're gonna sleep, you're gonna eat, and then you're gonna shower. In that order."  
John took Alex's silence as affirmative, and hauled him to his feet as Lafayette collected the rest of Alex's things. John wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and helped him move towards the door.

"So, what were you working on?" John asked as slowly walked towards their apartment.

"Paper for Washington's class." Alex mumbled.  
John turned to stare at Alex.

"The one that's not due for a month and a half?" He said incredulously.

"That's the one."

John looked forward, shaking his head. "You're the worst, Alexander Hamilton."

"So I've heard."

* * *

 

Alex fell face first onto their bed, not bothering to remove his jacket or sneakers.

"Alex, c'mon, you can't possibly be comfortable like that..." John took off his sneakers and tugged his jacket off, then threw a blanket over him. Alex didn't seem to notice. He was gone, fast asleep.

"Get some sleep, _mi quiero_." John leaned forward and kissed Alex's forehead, then flipped the light and closed the door.  
Lafayette was sitting on the couch, eating leftover Chinese.

"Is he sleeping?" He asked. John flopped down on the couch opposite.

"He's sleeping. Jesus, I don't know why he does this to himself. 36 hours without sleep or any real food. It's awful. He's never heard of moderation. One day I'm gonna a phone call saying that my boyfriend had died of a stress and caffeine induced heart attack."

"Y'know he pretty much ties his self-worth into what he's writing. I mean, it's the only reason he got off that godforsaken island, the only reason he's here on full scholarship." Lafayette said.

"Yeah," John agreed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Listen, I have to get back to work. I'll be off at nine. Would you mind just staying till I get back? I'm not fully convinced he's not gonna have a heart attack."

"Of course."  
"And make sure he stays in bed. He has got to sleep."

"Don't worry, John, Alex will be fine in time."

"Yeah. You're right." John said, trying to convince himself that was true. 


End file.
